


Gingersnaps

by jamieranch



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, i write soft gays to cope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 07:32:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12164343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamieranch/pseuds/jamieranch
Summary: The voice is like a lullaby--- some soft and soothing hum against his ear. It reminds him of the slow drip of honey over gingersnap cookies.





	Gingersnaps

**Author's Note:**

> i typed this up on my phone the other day when i was feeling particularly emo and it gave me a surprising mood boost. maybe i'll make a series of cute little eimugi drabbles for the soul? unedited bc i'm a lazy bitch. enjoy ♥

“Eichi-kun….”

 

The voice is like a lullaby--- some soft and soothing hum against his ear. It reminds him of the slow drip of honey over gingersnap cookies. 

 

“Eichi-kun.”

 

The sweet syrup’s drip slows. A hungry hand hovers dangerously, impatiently over the plate.

 

“ _ Eichi, _ ” 

 

A fresh cookie snaps between honey-slick fingers, and Eichi’s tender dream fizzles in a puff of smoke. Tsumugi is looking at him with furrowed brows while he halfheartedly tugs his arm from Eichi’s sleepy grasp.

 

“It's late; I need to get going.”

 

He's looking awfully remorseful, despite the insistence in his voice, and Eichi has every intent of playing to that.

 

“It's saturday--- just stay the night.” his solution is nonchalant, as if it were the most obvious course of action. And it is obvious--- at least, to Eichi, who seems quite intent on keeping Tsumugi’s arm as his pillow for the evening. Tsumugi gives up for the moment, and sets to clumsily packing his school bag with his free hand.

 

“You know I can't. If I stay out too long, my family will start to wonder what happened to me, and---”

 

“Would they really care?”

 

Tsumugi freezes. Eichi sits up. The silence that follows seems eternal.

 

“Eichi-kun, that's---” he tries, but Eichi stops him by pressing his hand against his cheek. It's gentle, barely a brush of fingers to skin, but the movement has Tsumugi flinching by instinct. 

 

The spot hat Eichi touches is no longer red, hot, and swollen like it was that morning. Instead, it's darkened to a sickly purple, an ugly blob of evil on Tsumugi’s delicate skin. There have been others like this, numerous bruises, every other week since they met. It has always, and always will, make Eichi’s blood boil on sight. He runs his thumb over the mark in a motion meant to soothe.

 

“Tsumugi,” he just barely whispers, and it makes the beaten boy shiver. Eichi has a furrowed brow now, eyes swimming with layers of worry as he leans ever-closer. He can smell Tsumugi’s breath, feel the heat of his blush on his palm. His shyness is so very sweet, so alluring--- he despises the thought of his gingersnap boy’s bleak fate, how all his angelic virtue will be carelessly shatters once he walks out Eichi’s front door. Ah, he wants to keep him forever.

 

Tsumugi’s hazel gaze lifts, and Eichi is inspired to close the distance, and press a kiss to the corner of his fumbling mouth.

 

“Stay with me. Please.”

 

In that moment, he taut chain that held Tsumugi by the throat snaps. He falls into Eichi’s open arms, all thoughts of the outside world forgotten as their meet for real. 

 

They've kissed before, yes, but with each new kiss comes new sensations, new feelings of warmth and comfort and the increased unwillingness to let go. When they separate, they are limp, breathless, and tangled in each other's embrace.

 

There is a long silence then, where Eichi combs his fingers through his dearest’s hair to the tandem rhythm of their breathing. Tsumugi hums, at last, into Eichi’s chest.

 

“I guess… one night couldn't hurt.”

 

With all the giddiness of child, Eichi laughs, and keeps the bluebird pressed flush against the flame of his beating heart.


End file.
